Cuber
Cuber is a fan-made character created by Hyper Zergling. He is the main protagonist of Dragon Ball: The Nomads and Dragon Ball: Remnants of Frieza. His name is a pun on the word "cucumber". Biography Cuber was not present on his home planet during its destruction. Over the years, he and his team of four other young Saiyans were overlooked by the dreaded Planet Trade Organization. Remnants of Frieza Not long after the end of the empire, Nitro, the younger brother of Frieza, gathers the remaining soldiers in search for the Saiyans who ended the reign. Instead, however, he stumbles upon Cuber and his team, sending the Fast Food Squadron to see if they are super saiyans. The Fast Food Squadron first encounters and severally injures Speonitch. Cuber sends his brother off the planet in an attack ball while Chaiva fights Zota. When Cuber returns, Chaiva is defeated. Although Cuber slightly overpowers Nukket and Zota individually, their combined power overpowers him. Borgur decides to have a fair fight, cutting his subordinates away from combat, and then nearly kills Cuber. Out of desperation, Chaiva rushes Cuber to another attack ball and sends him off the planet. Cuber, barely able to open his eyes, sees the refuge planet being destroyed by Nitro’s supernova. A year later, Cuber’s attack ball lands on the planet Mrov, and his unconscious body is soon taken and recovered by Mrovians. As soon as he awakens, he unintentionally achieves Super Saiyan, thinking about Chaiva’s death in saving him. He is soon calmed down by a Mrovian named Quoeyg and continues to live with the Mrovians peacefully. After another year, the remnants of the Planet Trade Organization arrive on Mrov to conquer it. The Mrovians, using their technology, outmatch most of Nitro’s men, but are unable to take on soldiers exceeding the power level of 3000. Cuber also assists in the fight, greatly supporting the Mrovians in crushing the invasion. In the fighting, he once again faces the trio from the Fast Food Squadron, but defeats all of them this time, killing Nukket and Zota, but sparing Borgur, due to the latter's morality. Frustrated, Nitro leaves the ship with Captain Srief. Nitro meets Cuber on the battlefield and leaves Srief to command the invasion. However, Chaiva destroys Nitro's ship from the inside with a Super Explosive Wave and attacks Srief, leaving the invasion in chaos. In the middle of the fighting, Cuber is surprised to see Chaiva alive. Chaiva kills Srief but then collapses out of exhaustion, and is taken away by Mrovians. Meanwhile, Cuber easily overpowers Nitro, forcing the latter to resort to his final form. Nitro gains the upper hand until Cuber goes Super Saiyan, turning the fight in his favor once again. Nitro then decides to bring the battle to the least forgiving environment of all: outer space. Due to the lack of air, Cuber is unable to utilize his full strength and is slowly losing to the space tyrant. As the battle carries on, an attack pod flies by and Speonitch hops out, knocking Nitro away. With Speonitch’s aid, Cuber is able to fight Nitro more effectively, eventually wear Nitro down . Nitro launches a final supernova, but his attack is repelled by the combined power of Cuber's Absolute Destruction Palm and Speonitch's Planet Drill. As the remaining of Nitro’s soldiers flee, Speonitch reveals to Cuber that he had been hunting down Nitro over the past few years. He then says his farewells to his brother and departs Mrov for his own adventures, whatever they may be. The Fallen One Personality Cuber is very unlike the typical saiyan. His personality is somewhat of a mix between Vegeta's and Gohan's. Internally, he is kind and caring and tries not to kill his enemies unless seriously provoked. However, he rarely smiles and almost always maintains a stern look on his face. Special Abilities Energy Based attacks *'Absolute Destruction Palm' – Cuber fires an enormous blast of invisible ki out of his right palm. This is considered his most powerful move, and is capable of wiping out entire solar systems when used in the SSJ2 transformation. *'Concussion Bolt' – Cuber launches a yellow energy bolt out of his arms while they are crossed. *[http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/qdb/Continuous_Energy_Bullet Continuous Energy Bullets] – Cuber releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponent(s) causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Lightning Sphere' – Similar to Frieza's Death Ball, except yellow in color. *[http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/qdb/Mouth_Energy_Wave Mouth Energy Wave] – A powerful white energy blast from the mouth. *'Obliterator Cannon' – A powerful red beam shot from the fist, palm, or index and middle fingers. *'Planet Drill' – One of Cuber’s strongest attacks. Cuber holds his hands together behind his head as he charges up his attack, before unleashing a massive blue beam out of both his index fingers at the target. This beam has a similar appearance as Special Beam Cannon, except it is different in color and is much thicker. *'[[Qi Blade|''Qi Blade]]' – Similar to Vegito's Spirit Sword, except it comes out of the wrist rather than the hand. It is also considerably shorter. *[http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/qdb/Ki_Blast 'Ki Blast'] – The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Qi'' Shockwave' – An electric-like yellow beam fired in a similar manner as Trunks’ Big Tree Cannon. *'''Qi'' Storm' – Cuber thrusts his palms forward and a mass of yellow ''ki bolts strike downwards at the opponent(s). This attack has a great area effect of damage. *'Reflector Explosion' – An attack where Cuber releases a small blue explosion that emanates from him in all directions. It is also capable of reflecting energy blasts. *'Saiyan Bolide' – Cuber charges up and surrounds himself with orange ki before flying at the opponent and striking him/her with his head. *'Shade Blast' – A short-ranged purple ki blast. The form of releasing this move varies on the direction of the opponent; when the opponent is above, Cuber thrusts his palm upwards; when the opponent is below, Cuber fires the attack from his index finger; when the opponent is in a lateral direction, Cuber fires it like Kamehameha. *'Sonic Earth Wave' – Cuber places his hands in front of him as if firing Kamehameha and concentrates a blue sphere of ki in his palms. After he is finishes charging, he rotates his hands 180 degrees and then slams his palms on the ground. This attack either shatters the surface of the planet or becomes an energy beam that arcs within the planet's crust and bursts out of the ground towards the enemy. *'Stun Blaster' – A weak blue energy beam fired from the index and middle fingers that stuns opponents. *'Razor Gun' – Cuber puts his palms together with his fingers pointed outward and then fires a yellow beam out of his fingers that can cut through anything weaker than him. *'Thermal Lances' – Two thin orange beams encased in indigo ki shot from both eyes. Speed and movement Techniques *[http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/qdb/Zanzo-ken Afterimage Technique] – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent’s mind can process. This has a side effect of leaving a momentary “after image,” until the opponent has realized that their target has moved. *[http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/qdb/Bukujutsu Flight] – The user uses his/her ki to give them the ability to levitate. Other appearing techniques *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Sense Qi Sense] – The ability to sense ki. Unlike typical beings who are able to sense qi, Cuber was given the ability when the Mrovians reverse engineered the scouter and gave Cuber a Brain–scouter interface. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis Telekinesis] – The ability to control and manipulate objects with the mind. Transformations *[http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/qdb/Great_Ape Great Ape] *[http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/qdb/Super_Saiyan Super Saiyan] *[http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/qdb/Super_Saiyan_1,_Grade_2 Ascended Super Saiyan] *[http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/qdb/Super_Saiyan_2 Super Saiyan 2] Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Akio Ōtsuka *English Dub: Steve Downes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Males